Childhood nights all over again
by Jackson-Grace-DiAngelo
Summary: Percy is thrown into Tartarus for a crime he did not commit, treatury against the gods. He has been in there for three years, has Kronos found what hurts him the most? I suck at summaries, sorry. T to be safe


Disclaimer- As much as I wish I did I don't own PJO, all rights go to Rick Riordan  
**  
Percy POV:**

Here I was, betrayed by everyone I trusted and thrust into a position I hadn't been in for years.  
_***Flashback*  
**_Luke-no Kronos was destroying the gods' seats of power when we got to the throne room. Thalia had opted to stay look-out outside the doors so Annabeth and I walked in together. I had barely gone five steps when Kronos noticed me.

"Now Annabeth! Get rid of him!" Suddenly his voice changed, it was Luke's and his eyes went back to blue. "Annie, he's the only obstacle. Kill him and we can finally be together. I promise." With that his eyes reverted back to the titan lord's gold ones and Annabeth turned on me. We fought for a few minutes before I had an idea. I disarmed her and used her knife to kill Kronos, it was easy to tell where his heel was as he kept looking there to check, and not very discretely at that.

"You! You killed him! You'll pay for that!" Annabeth, my best friend, the girl I loved screamed at me and charged, retrieving her knife as she got close to Luke's limp body. "Luke… You will face pain like no other Jackson, I promise!" And once again we were locked in battle. She had just managed to get me on the floor when the Olympian's walked in. She gave me a grin, one that promised me pain, one that told me she had a plan. "Mom! Quick, help! Percy turned on me the second we got in here! He's been working with Kronos the whole time." She shouted. Annabeth, the amazing liar she is, told the gods the story of how we had reached the throne room and I immediately turned on her. During our fight Luke had managed to regain control of his body so Kronos was gone. This however didn't matter to me, as I was jealous of Luke from the beginning and was eager to get rid of him, so I killed him. I then turned back to Annabeth to finish what we had started, after a few minutes of fighting she got me on the ground and that was when the Olympians walked in. Funny, I don't remember any of that happening. I wasn't even given a fair trial, just sent straight to Tartarus.  
_***Flashback end***_

So yeah, Anna-_she_ was right, as usual. It's been day after day of constant pain since then with my _favourite_ grandfather. In he walked, ready for today's torture, yippedy-doo. My eyes no longer held the mirth and mischief they did three years ago, but then again three years of constant torture doesn't exactly make one excitable. In fact, since Kronos is _so_ generous and enjoys our 'play time' so much, on my seventieth birthday he made me immortal, so that we would be able to 'play' forever.

"Today's going to be extra fun today, we're going to start with mental torture first." He finished his mini speech with a laugh. My reply on getting out my chained-to-the-wall condition sobered him up though. He just gave me a grin –an evil one, I doubt he's capable of a good natured one- and put his hand on my forehead. I was confused at first but then I felt memories washing in, memories of Gabe and my life with him, the abuse, the uselessness, the need to keep our nightly activities unknown to her. I screamed and I cried like there was no tomorrow. After a couple of hours of re-living every memory that included Gabe I had Kronos finally removed his hand. I didn't even have time to register that he had done that because he kneed me in the stomach, then let me out of my chains, leaving me to crumple to the floor, however, he wasted no time in dragging me back up, before dragging me to a gold chair with straps on it. I got pushed onto it and strapped in immediately, there was nothing I could do, once again I was powerless, once again I was the minor. Forced to do whatever asked of me, were my years at camp worth nothing? The torture went on and on until I eventually passed out…_**  
**_


End file.
